Amor sobrenatural
by Nigt Fury Shane
Summary: Que harías si olvidas tu pasado y la persona que amas es una bestia con forma humana, bueno eso le pasa a nuestros queridos lanzadores Eli y Trixie mi primer especial de halloween me inspiro un anime llamado vampire knight espero les guste.
1. Sospechas

Hola como han estado yo bien lamento no haber actualizado todavía _**electric angel**_ pero a mi computadora le entro un virus y tal vez suba el próximo capítulo como nueva historia.

XDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

PDV.

Yo no tengo recuerdos de antes de que yo cumpliera cinco años, y el primer recuerdo que tengo es…

Flashback…

Me encontraba sola en un bosque, estaba oscuro y de repente una figura que parecía humana apareció de entre las sombras, pero, no era humano se trataba de un vampiro que alguna vez fue un humano se iba abalanzar sobre mi hasta que…

Un chico de unos catorce años con solo arañarlo lo mato manchando con la sangre de ese tipo su ropa y a mí, yo de inmediato me abrace a este chico que me acababa de salvar, en busca de protección, lo que yo no sabía era de que se trataba de un vampiro…

¿Pero porque no me ataco?

Fin de flashback

Eso nunca me lo preguntado hasta el dia de hoy lo único que recuerdo era que era un niño pelinegro con ojos morados ,que cuando los salpico la sangre se tornaron rojos…

Fin de PDV

En el presente….

Todo parecía ser un día normal en el refugio shane hasta que sonó la alarma y la banda salió lo más rápido posible a la caverna campo callado ya que últimamente había rumores de que había gente que se volvía loca y atacaba a los demás en lugares apartados.

Al llegar ahí no eran los únicos sino que había otro grupo de cuatro personas, muy extrañas porque no tenían lanzadoras ni babosas…

Trixie: Eli, sabes quienes son

Eli: no nunca los he visto pero voy a preguntar.

Eli bajo de su meca y se acerco al que parecía ser el líder, aunque al acercarse le dio un poco de miedo ya que el tipo tenia una apariencia extraña: usaba un abrigo negro y portaba una clase de rifle, su cabello era negro y usaba un parche pero el único ojo que tenia era gris y se veía de unos cuarenta años.

Eli: hola mi nombre es Eli Shane (amo ese nombre: 3) ¿Quién es usted?

Xx: hola Eli Shane , un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Kaname y este es mi equipo y somos cazadores de vampiros…

Eso ultimo que dijo Kaname sorprendió un poco a Eli. La banda escucho lo que le había dicho el líder de la otra banda a Eli asi que se acercaron para aclarar sus dudas.

Kord: un momento, entonces ustedes cazan vampiros.

Kaname: asi es mi amigo

Kord: y ¿Cómo lo hacen? Es decir son criaturas inmortales

Kaname: usamos armas anti-vampiros estas armas solo pueden herir vampiros, pero, no pueden herir humanos-dijo mientras les mostraba su rifle.

Kaname: ¿quiere tocarlo?

La banda asintió y se acerco a tocarla, pero cuando Eli la toco aparecieron unos rayos, causándole una pequeña descarga al Shane, Eli al sentir esto se estremeció y quito la mano rápidamente. Kaname lo miro de una forma sospechosa…

Continuara…

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Díganme que les pareció la historia y una pregunta ¿alguien tiene a talking angela? Bueno si es asi bórrenlo porque hay un rumor de que en realidad es un pedófilo que te espia atraves de los ojo del gato y te pregunt datos personales si no me creen búsquenlo en internet…fuera del miedo ¿quieren que continue este fic? Por cierto soy **Maddie Shane** solo me cambie el nombre.

Besos y abrazos

**Night Fury Shane**


	2. Recuerdos

Hola amigos aquí está el segundo capítulo espero no haber tardado en actualizar… me leen abajo.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Recuerdos.

Eli noto que Kaname lo miraba de una forma un tanto seria, lo cual lo incomodo un poco, así que decidió ir directo al porque estaban aquí el y sus amigos.

Eli: bueno señor…kaname gracias por su tiempo pero tenemos algo que hacer hasta luego- dijo de una forma algo rápida y nerviosa.

Kaname: oh claro que nos volveremos…Eli Shane.-dijo de una manera tan aterradora que a cualquiera asustaría y de una manera muy sigilosa**.(hablo…oh perdón…escribo enserio esto ya me causo escalofríos)**

Trixie noto ese comportamiento extraño en su líder, se preocupo, pero este no era el momento indicado para preguntar. Atendieron lo que tenían que hacer y se fueron de vuelta al refugio, bueno casi todos porque Kord se desvió para irse con grendell por una semana y pronto a destapar unos cuantos inodoros a colina topo por una semana. Entonces solo Eli y Trixie llegaron al refugio ambos fueron hacer cosas diferentes Trixie a editar videos y Eli se fue a hacer otra cosa.

Con Eli…

Sus babosas se salieron a jugar al patio así que él se encontraba solo en su cuarto.

El estaba tosiendo muy fuerte en el baño de su cuarto, cerca del lavabo siguió tosiendo así hasta que escupió una pastilla (aviso para las chicas que estén leyendo esto Eli no tenia camisa traten de no desmayarse)

Luego se puso su camiseta otra vez y salió del baño y se recostó en su cama mirando al techo y luego comenzó a pensar algo de hace unos años.

Seis años atrás en la superficie…

Era una noche de invierno que parecía ser normal para una pequeña familia, en la que habían dos mujeres y sus hijos que por lo que se veía eran primos, pero, uno era mas débil que el otro.

Una de las mujeres era pelinegra de ojos azul oscuro y piel algo morena su nombre era Dania Shane y su hijo Eli Shane.

La otra mujer era su cuñada ella era ojiverde de cabello castaño ella era Lina Nigth y su hijo de la misma edad de Eli era igual pero de ojos azul oscuro su nombre era Arren.

Esa noche paso a ser una tragedia cuando Eli salió el patio porque había escuchado un ligero sonido y salió para investigar de que se trataba y lo que vio fue a una mujer de cabello blanco y ojos rojos.

Xx: vaya pequeño tienes que ser muy valiente como para no asustarte.

Su madre y su tia quienes estaban en la sala escucharon y corrieron para ayudar a l niño.

Dania: oye tu deja en paza a mi hijo.-dijo con un bate en la mano.

Pero de una forma veloz la mujer tomo a Eli y lo llevo a donde ella se encontraba unos minutos atrás y lo sujeto y comenzó a acercar su boca al cuello de Eli dejando ver unos colmillos y de forma rápida los clavo en el cuello del niño…

Continuara.

XDXDXDXDXDXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDX

Bueno amigos que les pareció el capitulo **y Dani **creo que se que anime estas viendo de casualidad se llama Vampire Knight y si de ahí saque el nombre de kaname.

Besos y abrazos

Night Fury Shane


	3. Sensacion del pasado

Hola amigos como están porfin el tercer capitulo en fin….

Feliz **HALLOWEEN**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXD

Eli despertó gritando de ese horrible recuerdo, su respiración estaba agitada y sudaba demasiado.

Eli: fue solo un sueño, que alivio- dijo un poco más calmado pero se sobresalto al escuchar que golpeaban la puerta.

Trixie: Elí te encuentras bien- pero se calmo al darse cuenta de que era Trixie.

Eli: si estoy bien es solo que tuve una pesadilla, no te preocupes.

Trixie: si estoy seguro.

Momentos atrás…

Trixie estaba editando unos videos recordando algo de su pasado de cuando ella tenía cinco años, así es, otra vez ese recuerdo de aquel ataque de vampiros hace 10 años, pero, algo la saco de sus pensamientos cuando escucho un grito.

En el presente.

Eli decidió bajar al sótano, para buscar algo con que distraerse pero tuvo un fuerte dolor en la garganta que le causaba un dolor inmenso. **(Ustedes saben ese dolor que tiene Zero cuando tiene un ataque del nivel E )**

Hasta que escucho que alguien más bajaba, pero el decidió no voltear ya que estaba experimentando uno de esos ataques.

Trixie: Elí pero que haces aquí.- el se dio cuenta que se trataba de trixie, con mayor razón no quiso voltear , pues no quería preocuparla ni verla triste eso no le gustaba a el eso le partia el corazón.

Eli: n-n-ada trix.

Trixie: seguro, oye si hay algo que te asusta o preocupa dime.

Eli: no hay nada.

Pero Trixie no le creyó y se le acerco lentamente para no ponerlo de nervios.

Trixie: oye, se que tienes miedo a algo, por ejemplo yo le temo a los vampiros por que hace años una de esas bestias con forma humana me ataco.

Ella noto que él se quedo quieto , asi que se le acerco para comprobar si estaba bien.

Trixie: Elí te –te ¿encuentras bien?- Eli no respondió , lo cual preocupo mas a Trixie .

Trixie: ¿o-o-ye estas...- pero fue interrumpida cuando , Eli la sujeto por la espalda y la acerco a él. Trixie estaba paralizada del miedo y miro de reojo pero vio que Eli se acerco a su cuello mas y mas hasta que ella logro ver unos colmillos filosos y sintió un agudo dolor.

PDV de Trixie.

Estaba paralizada no puedo creerlo me pasa otra vez pero cuando volví a mirar vi a Eli bebiendo mi sangre…

Continuara…

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Oigan que les pareció este capitulo bueno este gracias por los reviews en el capitulo anterior y que tengan un feliz HALOWEEN …cof…ugh ya estoy vieja para esto.

Besos y abrazos

Nigth Fury Shane


	4. Mordida y Susto

Hola amigos como han estado lamento no haber actualizado pero he estado un poco ocupada ya que le cambiaron el piso a la casa entera en fin que disfruten este capítulo.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXD

Trixie se encontraba paralizada y podía sentir como Elí bebía su sangre, ella se estremeció debido a esto y al darse cuenta de esto ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente y empujo a Elí para separarlo de ella **( como escuche en algún lado "aquí no hay lemon pervertidos" XD).**

Trixie: Elí pero cómo es posible- pensó ella, mientras veía que sus ojos estaban rojos como la sangre y sus colmillos largos cubiertos de sangre aunque algo la libero de su trance al escuchar que la puerta se abrió.

Kord: chicos ya llegamos, terminamos todo lo que teníamos que hacer-

Se trataba de kord y pronto al parecer habían terminado sus que aceres antes. Kord al no recibir respuesta se preocupo y vio la puerta del sótano abierta, ambos se miraron preocupadamente, así que bajaron lo más pronto posible. Al llegar ahí vieron la aterradora escena.

Kord: trixie estas bien- dijo pero antes de que pudiera responder alguien le interrumpió.

Eli: c-c-omo lo-s-s-iento t-rix-dijo Elí con la cabeza agachada y entre cortadamente como si quisiera llorar y salió corriendo directo a encerrarse a su cuarto dejando a la pelirroja preocupada.

Kord: Trix ven conmigo hay que curar esa herida.

5 minutos después…

Trixie: ouch duele- dijo mientras intentaba aguantar el ardor del alcohol tocando su herida.

Kord : si no te quedas quieta dolerá mas- dijo un poco paternal **( recuerdos de la infancia :3).**

Trixie: oye kord ¿me convertiré en un vampiro?- dijo al recordar lo de unos minutos atrás.

Kord: no es obvio que a Eli lo convirtieron desde antes de que lo conociéramos por lo que no corres ningún riesgo ya no es pura sangre.

Trixie: ah ok…un minuto tu sabias que eli era un vampiro ¿pero eso como es posible?

Kord: vera en mi caverna natal hubo un problema de vampiros hace años y los cazadores de vampiros como Kaname nos enseñaron a detectar la presencia de los vampiros.

Con Elí…

El se encontraba arrinconado en una esquina de su cuarto con las piernas pegadas a su rostro y con la cabeza escondida entre ellas. Hasta que levanto la mirada hacia uno de los cajones y se levanto y fue hacia el ahí encontró un arma anti – vampiros era una pistola que le había dado Kaname en caso de un ataque de vampiros. **(Así es escenas omitidas soy mala ;( )**

Asi que eli desesperado tomo el arma cerro los ojos la subió a la atura de su cabeza y la sujeto dispuesto a jalar el gatillo…

Eli no lo hagas-

Continuara…

XDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXD

Hola amigos que les pareció este capítulo espero les haya gustado y una pregunta ¿quién es más lindo Eli o Twist o…!kirito¡? en mi opinión Eli y kirito. lamento lo corto del capitulo.

Besos y abrazos

Night Fury Shane


	5. Intentos de irse y desahogos

Hola amigos lamento no haber actualizado estuve algo ocupada asi que oki doki que lo disfruten.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDX

Eli escucho aquel grito desesperado pero lo ignoro hasta que alguien lo empujo cayendo encima del peli azul , Elí volteo y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de trixie, ella tomo el arma hasta que eli se volteo y se arrodillo delante de ella y le quito el seguro al arma en las manos de trixie y apunto con ella hacia su cabeza.

Eli: quiero que me mates con tus manos

Trixie: E-li…

Eli: no quiero que vivas con miedo no quiero lastimarte-dijo sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

Trixie: pero no te tengo miedo – dijo algo sonrojada al darse cuenta de la posición en que se encontraban.

Eli se retiro de esa posición tomo la mochila con la que había llegado a bajoterra y salió de su cuarto dejando a trixie confundida.

Segundos mas tarde…

Eli ya se había alejado del refugio, tanto que ya lo podía ver pequeño. Eli lo vio con tristeza y hubiera seguido caminando si alguien no lo hubiera detenido.

Trixie: Elí no te vayas por favor- dijo ella abrazándolo por detrás.

Eli: pero trixie no quiero lastimarte.

Trixie: Elí pero no será lo mismo sin ti y yo te quiero apoyar no importa si eres un vampiro o un humano yo estaré aquí para apoyarte.

El ojiazul al escuchar eso se volteo y la vio llorando él, la abrazo para consolarla. Trixie se dio cuenta de esto y también de que el lloraba y se arrodillo en el piso, ella lo abrazo y pudo sentir lo frustrado que estaba.

Eli: gracias…- dijo con la cabeza inclinada y aun llorando

Continuara…

XDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Ola k ase? Otra vez como están que les pareció el capitulo. Y una pregunta ¿tienen alguna historia de algún escritor que no la haya actualizado hace mucho y cuál es? En mi caso es **temblor** de **Dani lulo** y muchas más pero ya perdí la cuenta.

Besos y abrazos

Night Fury Shane


	6. momento conmovedor interrumpido

Hola amigos lamento haber tardado en actualizar pero es que no tenido tiempo y si es cierto temblor no es de **dani lulo** si no de **ariana grande pg** en fin espero le guste este capitulo.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Mientras que ambos jóvenes se abrazaban no se habían dado cuenta que alguien los observaba hasta que…se escucho un disparo que no venia de muy lejos.

Agh…-se quejo alguien a lado de Trixie quien volteo para ver de donde venia el disparo pero cuando volvió a voltear vio a Elí sujetándose fuertemente el brazo y que su mano estaba cubierta de sangre.

Trixie: Elí te encuentras bien.

Eli: no se me…du-ele…agh mucho.

Trixie ayudo a Elí a levantarse y a toda prisa ambos caminaron hacia el refugio, sin darse cuenta que alguien los seguía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Llegando al refugio…

Kord estaba arreglando las mecas y pronto viendo la tele. Hasta que el fuerte golpe de la puerta los obligo a ir a ver de que se trataba. Kord abrió la puerta pero al abrirla se asusto al ver que las ropas del joven y un poco de las ropas de trixie estaban cubiertas de sangre.

Kord: chicos que paso

Trixie: no hay tiempo de explicar hay que ayudar a eli.

Kord levanto al chico llevándolo a la sala y pronto fue a traer equipos para curar heridas. Comenzaron a limpiar y curar las heridas del joven mientras que trixie les explicaba lo que había ocurrido **( tengo algo de flojera además ya saben que paso)**.

Luego se escucho otro fuerte golpe en la puerta la cual relevaba una figura algo aterradora: vengo por el vampiro- dijo esa persona.

Señor kaname…- dijo trixie aterrada.

Continuara…

DXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDX

HOLA amigos como han estado lamento no haber actualizado pero estuve ocupada y tengo semana de exámenes en mi escuela asi que tengo que estudiar digamos que segundo de secundaria es pan comido si me entienden. ¿por cierto se saben algún nombre poco común? A mi no se me ocurre que sea corto espero les guste aun asi.

Besos y abrazos

Night Fury Shane.


End file.
